DOAngels : La pomme de discorde
by Mathieu Reau
Summary: Les disputes sont monnaie courante, dans un couple. Celles des agents Birkin et Müler ne sont pas les plus malignes, mais elles se finissent heureusement toujours bien !


**La pomme de discorde**

« Allez, s'il te plaît, donne-la-moi ! insista-t-elle d'une voix suppliante et rauque, lascivement étendue parmi les draps en désordre, complètement nue et encore en nage.

– Hors de question, répliqua le bel apollon qui la toisait, assis en tailleur auprès d'elle, elle est bien trop bonne pour toi ! »

Se reculant pour conserver hors de la portée du bras qu'elle lança dans sa direction le trésor qu'il préférait, pour l'heure, garder pour lui, il esquissa ce sourire narquois et satisfait qui lui était si coutumier. Laissant choir la main qui s'était refermée sur le vide le long de son corps, le bel ange blond répondit par une grimace et un soupir contrariés. Quelle injustice qu'il refuse ainsi de combler son appétit : elle en avait pourtant tellement envie ! L'écarlate intense de sa peau veloutée la faisait déjà trembler de désir, et elle imaginait sans mal la texture fondante, la chair parfumée du beau fruit mûr lui remplir la bouche, le jus savoureux couler d'entre ses lèvres avides… C'était d'autant plus injuste que c'était lui qui l'avait initiée à ce délice ! Et maintenant, il s'amusait à l'en priver ? Hors de question ! L'eau à la bouche, elle n'y tenait plus !

Jake la repoussa toutefois violemment vers le lit lorsque Sherry se redressa à demi pour tenter de s'emparer du trésor qu'elle convoitait tant. Le souffle coupé, elle retomba lourdement en arrière, les bras encore ouverts, et s'enfonça profondément dans le matelas avant que son élasticité ne la fasse rebondir mollement. Toujours souriant, son amant croqua sans vergogne dans la chair délicieuse du fruit qu'il exhibait avec malice, se réjouissant ostensiblement et très inélégamment de l'atonie dans laquelle la laissaient leurs ébats tout récents encore, étourdissants comme toujours…

Le jeune homme avait cependant tort de s'imaginer que sa compagne entendrait se laisser faire de la sorte ! Ses moqueries eurent tôt fait de raviver en elle toutes ses énergies, et, avant qu'il ne pût l'en empêcher, cette fois, elle parvint à se jeter vivement sur lui, au cri de :

« Donne-moi cette pomme ! »

Alors qu'au moment de l'attaque il en était encore à avaler une délicieuse bouchée de son péché mignon, la vigueur de l'assaut manqua de le faire s'étrangler. Mais il parvint tant bien que mal à conserver la pomme hors de l'atteinte de Sherry en le levant bien au-dessus de sa tête tandis qu'il avait, cependant, déjà quelques peines à la contenir de sa seule main libre. Le goujat s'était laissé surprendre, et son assaillante n'entendait cette fois-ci pas battre en retraite ! Tandis qu'elle se débattait, faisait des pieds et des mains pour se saisir du fruit, Sherry pressait de plus en plus étroitement son adorable poitrine contre le torse nu et puissant du mercenaire. Un réconfort autant qu'une distraction dans la lutte sans merci qui s'engageait entre les deux amants !

La situation devint rapidement si incongrue que tous deux éclatèrent de rire. Sans pour autant cesser leur futile dispute d'enfants mal élevés. Entre leurs éclats de rire s'élevaient encore leurs voix grondant en de puériles protestations, mêlées en un brouhaha indistinct, et leurs corps se frottaient l'un à l'autre avec une vigueur qui n'avait plus rien à envier à celle de leurs prouesses amoureuses d'il y avait à peine quelques instants !

« Donne-la-moi ou je me fâche !

– Ne rêve pas, beauté : tu ne l'auras jamais !

– C'est toi qui rêves si tu crois que je vais te laisser la manger sans rien dire !

– Eh bien viens la chercher, si tu en as tellement envie !

– Je peux te garantir que tu vas me le payer très cher une fois que je te l'aurais arrachée des mains !

– J'aimerais vraiment voir ça ! »

D'abord statique, leur lutte s'était à présent muée en une sorte de chorégraphie brutale, brusque et néanmoins particulièrement sensuelle, leurs corps se tordant, se contorsionnant, s'entremêlant comme celui de deux danseurs enfiévrés qui auraient perdu la mesure, la pomme changeant régulièrement de main et de propriétaire, volant intrépidement d'une bouche à l'autre tandis que les deux amants se l'arrachaient tour à tour, leurs lèvres se frôlant de plus en plus près dans cet élan vindicatif et déterminé, leurs insaisissables corps nus glissants de sueur, très étroitement serrés, se frottant plus que jamais l'un contre l'autre.

Sherry n'hésitait plus à mordre et à griffer pour parvenir à ses fins. Comprenant qu'elle ne suffirait pas, lui préféra délaisser l'avantage pourtant indiscutable de sa force brute au profit de tactiques plus sournoises. Ainsi, au moment où la petite furie crut s'être emparée pour de bon de l'objet de ses désirs, tournant le dos à Jake pour l'empêcher de le lui reprendre une fois encore, le mercenaire souffla perfidement dans son cou, le frisson induit par cette caresse, pourtant légère, dans le creux de sa nuque, lui faisant lâcher le précieux trésor que Jake ravit au vol sans attendre. Furieuse, Sherry se retourna vers lui, ses traits plus boudeurs que jamais, et se lança de nouveau à l'attaque, un assaut que le puissant guerrier eut toutes les peines du monde à contenir et que parvenir à repousser semblait tout à fait improbable.

Soudain, au paroxysme de leur infantile pugilat, l'impensable se produisit : la pomme leur échappa à tous les deux, glissant entre leurs doigts indélicats, rebondit sur le lit, tomba sur le carrelage et roula comme elle put, elle n'était plus tout à fait ronde, la pauvre étant d'eux trois celle qui avait le plus souffert de leur dispute, mordue, brusquée, déchirée, jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce, se faufilant sous la commode près de l'entrée et ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois retenue par le mur. L'hébétude figea les deux amants dans une situation des plus comiques, Sherry entourant presque le cou de Jake de l'une de ses jambes tandis que ses deux mains s'agrippaient à l'une des siennes qu'il levait en l'air tous deux jusqu'alors persuadés que le fruit s'y trouvait encore ne purent que suivre du regard cette échappée improbable qui rendait presque caduque leur déjà vaine dispute.

Sherry fut la première à se réveiller, à courir vers la commode et à se mettre dans le même élan gracieux à plat ventre sur le sol pour tendre la main vers le malheureux fruit. Mais l'exclamation qu'elle poussa lorsqu'elle l'eut attrapé ne fut cependant pas de victoire.

« C'est malin ! lâcha-t-elle d'un air contrit en se retournant sans se lever vers le lit et Jake qu'elle tenait assurément pour seul responsable de cette débâcle. On ne peut plus la manger, maintenant, elle est toute sale ! »

Jake ne s'était pas jeté avec Sherry jusque dans le coin de la pièce pour rattraper la pomme la connaissant, il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour deviner les propos qu'elle tenait là. Au lieu de se joindre à cette course désormais stérile, il s'était rassis plus convenablement sur le lit, mais ne put néanmoins s'empêcher de lui opposer une réplique à la fois pleine d'ironie et de pertinence :

« Le virus le plus dangereux du monde coule dans tes veines et toi, tu t'inquiètes pour les quelques microbes qui traînent sur le carrelage ?

– Mais c'est dégoûtant ! » rétorqua Sherry avec véhémence.

Un sourire espiègle aux lèvres, Jake se leva pour s'approcher de son amante toujours étendue sur le dos au pied de la commode. Le regard farouche qu'elle lançait vers lui en disait long sur le ressentiment qu'elle éprouvait à son égard, mais il ne trouvait que matière à s'en amuser : il savait qu'elle ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur bien longtemps.

Elle n'opposa cette fois plus la moindre résistance lorsqu'il lui reprit la pomme. Il semblait bien qu'elle ne lui accordait plus le moindre intérêt. Toutefois, lui ne s'inquiétait absolument pas des quelques saletés que l'on pouvait, sans doute difficilement, trouver sur le sol de l'appartement toujours bien entretenu de la jeune employée du gouvernement. Il se retint toutefois au dernier instant de croquer le fruit défendu, moins dissuadé par la grimace désapprobatrice de sa charmante petite amie que par le spectacle troublant de son corps étendu de tout son long juste devant lui, encore haletant. Une nouvelle idée tordue venait de jaillir dans son esprit et le fit à nouveau sourire…

« Si on ne peut plus la manger, dit-il d'une voix taquine qui retint tout l'attention de Sherry, on n'a qu'à la boire ! »

La main qui tenait le fruit se resserra alors vigoureusement dessus, et son poing se mit à trembler sous l'effort. Presser une pomme à main nue n'est pas chose aisée, sa forme sphérique tout étudiée pour résister à une telle entreprise… mais Jake Müller était, lui aussi, un peu plus qu'un homme normal : sa force colossale broya le fruit sans résistance et le jus coula d'entre ses phalanges, directement sur les seins de Sherry que le contact humide et tiède fit aussitôt sursauter. Jake pressa jusqu'à la dernière goutte, et bien que la pomme ne fût pas le plus juteux des fruits, il y en eut bien assez pour que cela se déverse en un petit torrent entre les seins délicieusement charnus de Sherry, traverse son plexus solaire et vienne se perdre dans les profondeurs de son nombril, débordant en petites perles rondes et cristallines sur son ventre. Jake arrosa des toutes dernières gouttes du jus de la pomme le pénil de son petit ange, et Sherry frissonna de les sentir se perdre dans les belles boucles blondes de son pubis et ruisseler de l'autre côté, tout le long de son sexe, jusqu'à l'engloutissement complet dans les profondeurs de la fente légèrement entrouverte…

La jeune femme n'eut besoin d'aucun effort pour imaginer ce qui allait suivre cette étrange pluie parfumée qui s'était abattue sur ses charmes féminins et se sentit, quelque peu honteusement, saisie d'une impatience qui trancha nettement avec le dégoût qu'elle avait éprouvé quelques instants plus tôt… Elle accueillit non sans gratitude la caresse des lèvres suaves de Jake qui ne tardèrent pas à se poser sur la naissance de son sein droit pour recueillir avec une gourmandise prudente le nectar qui s'y était répandu. Un soupir ébranla difficilement sa poitrine et elle ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant totalement aux étranges desiderata de son tendre amant.

Les lèvres étaient douces, attentives, attentionnées, elles ne se pressèrent pas un instant malgré l'appétit avec lequel elles buvaient tout le jus de pomme déversé sur sa peau infiniment sensible. Tout le long de leur vertigineux trajet du haut de sa tremblante poitrine jusqu'aux mystères de son délicat ombilic, à travers les vastes aplats de son ventre merveilleusement chatouilleux, elles l'inondèrent de moult frémissements savoureux, d'une chaleur très agréable qui se diffusait lentement en elle, de sensations magiques, oniriques, qui n'en finissaient décidément jamais de la surprendre et lui révélèrent une fois de plus le tracé sinueux du moindre de ses nerfs. Et les lèvres amoureuses arrivèrent ainsi, au bout d'une trop brève éternité, dans les contrées les plus secrètes que l'étrange pluie de jus de pomme avait irriguées…

Ici, le goût du fruit s'était depuis longtemps égaré dans les saveurs plus prononcées du sublime corps féminin. Il en subsistait toutefois encore quelques subtils arômes, presque indécelables, que le sens du goût cependant très exercé de Jake s'employa ardemment à retrouver. Dans chacun des baisers qu'il dispensa à la chair infiniment délicate qui lui était offerte, il percevait ainsi les notes presque mourantes de la savoureuse acidité du fruit, quand bien même elles se perdaient de plus en plus au milieu de la douce amertume des précipitations, celles-ci plus abondantes, que sa propre quête n'allait qu'en aggravant. Ces lointains éclats finirent bel et bien par s'éteindre, cependant, mais ce ne fut que pour laisser la place à la saveur pleine et entière, fabuleuse, de la féminité de Sherry, exaltée, exacerbée, désormais souveraine et conquérante. Le goût d'un fruit exceptionnel dont il se mit à se délecter goulûment, car il était, depuis longtemps déjà, de loin devenu son préféré.

Quoique le mélange des deux, tout à fait nouveau en dehors de leurs baisers sur la bouche, n'était assurément pas pour lui déplaire !

Lorsqu'il finit par lever de nouveau les yeux vers son amante, Jake trouva une Sherry absolument perdue dans un univers qui n'appartenait qu'à elle, celui de délices indescriptibles qui exerçaient d'ores et déjà une emprise irrésistible sur sa chair et son esprit. Ce spectacle d'une femme comblée au-delà de ses espérances ne fut que pour l'inciter à poursuivre sa somptueuse dégustation, une volonté que ne semblait vouloir qu'appuyer le regard presque absent de la magnifique jeune femme. Mais, bien qu'elle lui fit davantage l'effet d'un lointain écho, la voix de Sherry l'interrompit momentanément dans son geste. Elle murmura, d'insaisissables notes de sublime indécence teintant son timbre éteint :

« Je suis vraiment devenue une vilaine fille…

– C'est vrai, renchérit aussitôt Jake. Je t'ai connue bien plus moralisatrice. Limite casse‑bonbons ! »

La réplique sembla faire à Sherry l'effet d'un électrochoc et la tirer des nuées dans lesquelles le plaisir l'avait fait s'égarer. Elle répliqua, quelques trémolos incoercibles venant érailler le ton qu'elle avait essayé de rendre aussi désapprobateur que possible :

« Tu peux parler ! Toi, tu n'étais qu'un jeune chien-loup sans cœur et obsédé par l'argent !

– Chien-loup ? interrogea Jake, intrigué autant qu'amusé par cette inédite formule.

– Moitié chien fou, moitié loup solitaire… » expliqua-t-elle, moins sèchement qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

Son explication le fit sourire. Elle n'était pas dénuée de pertinence, qui plus est. Toutefois…

« Je ne suis quand même plus si solitaire, si ?... » murmura-t-il, ses lèvres frôlant le délicat bosquet duveteux qui poussait entre les cuisses de la belle Sherry.

L'émoi qu'il lui fit ressentir finit de tuer tout ressentiment dans sa voix, et la dernière récrimination de la jeune femme ne fut qu'une plainte lascive, infiniment provocante…

« Mais tu es toujours aussi fou… »

Une folie contagieuse, qui plus est, puisque Sherry se sentait, à mesure que le souffle brûlant de Jake s'approchait de son intimité, déjà de nouveau gagnée par les vertiges affolants de cet oubli inconditionnel et ouateux dont elle n'avait, d'ailleurs, été que trop longtemps, que trop indûment, rappelée… Avant de se perdre une fois encore, son regard rencontra toutefois celui de son partenaire, dont elle pouvait franchement affirmer qu'il était aussi talentueux pour les choses de l'amour qu'il ne l'était sur le terrain, et ils ne purent alors se détacher, suspendant le moindre de leurs gestes.

D'intenses émotions se transmirent dans cet échange de regard. Les souvenirs qu'ils venaient ensemble d'évoquer leur revenaient avec force, et ils revirent tous deux leur première rencontre, dans ce bâtiment sordide au fin fond de ce pays oublié de tous qui était celui dans lequel Jake était né, juste avant, tout juste avant que l'Enfer n'ouvre ses portes et ne déverse ses hordes de démons difformes sur Terre… Des ignominies abjectes qui, pourtant, comme toutes celles en ce monde, n'avaient été que le fruit de l'Homme, d'esprits complètement dérangés consumés par l'ambition quand ce n'était pas par la soif destructrice de revanche… Ces abominations auxquelles il leur avait fallu faire face ensemble, tout aussi mal assortie qu'avait cependant pu leur paraître, au début, leur association inattendue…

Comme ils se riaient, désormais, de ces premières impressions qu'ils avaient eues l'un sur l'autre, vite démenties par la camaraderie qui les avait rapprochés tout au long de leurs aventures, par les liens forts qui s'étaient ainsi noués, leur permettant de confirmer que non, la première impression n'était jamais la bonne…

Comme ils avaient changé, depuis ce premier jour, les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre… Depuis ces premiers contacts suspicieux, frileux, qui s'étaient peu à peu réchauffés au fil des coups durs, des exploits réalisés de concert, des petites confidences auxquelles ils s'étaient laissés aller et des espoirs indicibles nés dans le secret de leurs timides esprits…

Rien ne les séparerait plus, à présent même s'il leur arrivait de ne pas être ensemble physiquement, leurs pensées les liaient toujours étroitement. Ils étaient amis, désormais, et amants. Et à y repenser, ils se demandaient presque comment ils avaient pu ne pas se rendre compte dès le début qu'ils n'étaient faits que l'un pour l'autre…

Jake ne leur laissa cependant pas le temps de réfléchir davantage à cette question, somme toute aussi futile que leur dispute au sujet de la pomme un peu plus tôt. Ses lèvres et sa langue ne tardèrent pas à reprendre l'exploration étourdissante des secrets de Sherry qu'il connaissait pourtant déjà sur le bout des doigts mais qu'il ne se lasserait sans doute jamais de découvrir et de redécouvrir elle ne tarda plus non plus à s'abîmer de nouveau totalement dans une exquise volupté qui la laissa très bientôt tout engourdie.

Sherry, néanmoins, sursauta lorsque la douceur de la bouche de Jake céda la place aux stimulations plus vigoureuses de ses mains. La surprise ne fit pourtant que décupler l'extase qui se saisissait d'elle, face à laquelle elle ne pouvait lutter et qui la faisait littéralement fondre, le corps tremblant et le souffle pantelant. Sa peau soyeuse se nimbait à nouveau d'un léger voile de sueur, et les gouttes qu'elle sentit bientôt rouler entre ses seins, lui rappelant la pluie acidulée de nectar d'auparavant, l'excitèrent profondément. Le baromètre, d'ailleurs, devait décidément annoncer un temps des plus humides, puisque les deux doigts qu'il avait tout juste introduits en elle formaient une rigole vers la paume de sa main dans laquelle s'écoulaient déjà des sécrétions surabondantes Jake n'avait plus qu'à les laper allègrement au creux de sa main, et il ne s'en priva certes pas !

Petit à petit, il put sentir son corps se mettre à s'agiter, nota les tremblements de plus en plus fréquents qui naissaient au creux de ses reins pour remonter tout le long de son épine dorsale en vagues de plus en plus puissantes. Il voyait son impuissance, son incapacité à résister, et ce fut à son tour de se sentir alors profondément excité. Oui, il voulait la voir se laisser aller de la sorte et remuer encore plus. Il voulait la voir céder entièrement au déferlement de ses sensations, voir la panique se peindre sur son visage lorsqu'elle comprendrait qu'il était inutile d'espérer pouvoir résister, et puis voir cette panique se changer en ravissement, plein et entier, incommensurable !

Lorsqu'elle devina son intention, Sherry lutta bel et bien pour s'y opposer… mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire ! Ses membres refusaient de lui obéir, son corps semblait comme déconnecté de son cerveau, et sa voix n'était plus qu'indistincte du flot ininterrompu de soupirs qui se jetait en tumulte violent dans sa gorge étranglée. Tout en suçotant comme une dragée savoureuse le clitoris de sa tendre amante livrée à la vindicte de ses sensations, Jake admirait d'un regard malicieux le relief somptueux de ses seins prolongé par les pointes d'un rose lumineux, tendues à se déchirer, de ses mamelons.

Elle essayait encore de protester, de résister, de faire entendre qu'elle ne voulait pas, pas si vite, pas maintenant. Il s'en moquait : il avait tout contrôle sur elle et faisait ce que bon lui semblait. Et il connaissait ses points faibles, il savait comment entraver toute résistance de sa part. A travers les parois détrempées de son vagin saisi de spasmes incontrôlables, il vint enfin stimuler la profonde racine du petit organe qu'il malmenait déjà du bout de sa langue, là où il le savait infiniment plus sensible qu'à la surface… jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en puisse plus… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle rende les armes, dans un cri déchirant de volupté qu'entendre le ravit au plus haut point.

Sherry mit très longtemps à redescendre de ces hauteurs. Son souffle était court, sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme erratique qui rendait sa vue plus sensuelle que jamais. Tout son être respirait une plénitude sublime et un contentement parfait… Pourtant, même ce vertige fabuleux ne fit pas oublier à Sherry qu'elle avait plus d'une fois insisté pour qu'il en reportât l'offrande, qu'elle n'avait voulu qu'il le lui fît connaître seule, et quand elle put de nouveau ouvrir les yeux et les poser sur lui, son regard était débordant de farouches reproches.

Jake ne put alors s'empêcher de sourire en son for intérieur, très fier de lui. Lui confesserait-il un jour qu'il aimait tant ce regard furieux qu'il était prêt à lui infliger toutes les contrariétés possibles et imaginables pour le seul plaisir de l'admirer ? De la même manière qu'il l'avait fait en refusant de partager cette pomme avec elle ?

Au bout d'un moment, Sherry finit par se redresser. La lenteur avec laquelle elle y parvint en dit cependant long sur l'engourdissement auquel devaient encore être sujets tous ses membres, sur le peu de contrôle qu'elle avait réussi à reprendre dessus. Toutefois, ses beaux yeux d'acier qu'elle ne détachait pas de ceux de Jake brûlaient encore de la même férocité qu'auparavant.

« Lève-toi ! » commanda-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire.

Le mercenaire s'exécuta sans attendre, ce qui n'était guère dans ses habitudes, électrisé par ce ton dur néanmoins teinté d'un immanquable érotisme. Jake se dressa ainsi sur ses jambes, amusé, et arbora avec arrogance et malice l'étendard de sa virilité fièrement érigé en direction du visage de sa compagne, heureux et impatient de se soumettre à sa juste vengeance. Il afficha un sourire satisfait en sentant le souffle encore court de son bel ange lui caresser la verge. Il sentait qu'elle serait sans pitié, ange du courroux et de la juste vengeance, et son sexe vibrait d'excitation à cette seule idée, laissant s'écouler de l'étroit cratère qui couronnait son sommet des flots déjà surabondants d'un magma épais et sirupeux. Si les mots « Punis-moi » ne sortirent pas de sa bouche, ce fut seulement parce que l'irrésistible beauté de Sherry, que la colère, décidément, sublimait, lui coupait trop le souffle pour qu'il pût les prononcer avec le ton espiègle qu'il aurait souhaité.

Tout préparé qu'il avait été à cet évènement, puisqu'il l'avait en vérité désiré avec une ineffable ardeur, Jake tressaillit comme soudainement pris d'un froid grelottant lorsque son beau membre viril fut goulûment avalé par la petite bouche délicate et sensuelle. Mais en guise de froid déchirant, ce fut une chaleur dévorante qui se déversa aussitôt en lui et le figea à son tour, il devenait, en un instant, le jouet des désirs de sa merveilleuse partenaire. Le jouet d'une enfant cruelle qui se plaisait autant à le torturer que lui à provoquer sa redoutable colère…

Derrière ses apparences de petit ange blond pétri d'innocence et de pureté, Sherry était en effet, pour son plus grand bonheur, prête à toutes les folies. Elle aimait faire l'amour, de bien des façons, et ne s'en cachait jamais lorsqu'elle se retrouvait entre ses bras. Et à cette ouverture d'esprit, elle joignait une formidable habileté, une application sans faille et une minutie poussée à l'extrême en somme, tout le professionnalisme qui la caractérisait mis au service d'une seule noble ambition, le rendre esclave de son bon vouloir ! Si elle avait eu dans ce domaine des supérieurs auxquels rendre compte, Jake était certain qu'ils auraient été, une fois de plus, indiscutablement fiers d'elle ! Son audace le faisait véritablement fondre, entre désir parfois coupable et admiration souvent forcenée : la manière dont elle attisait, en ce moment même, savamment les braises dévorant sa chair pour ensuite mieux les étouffer ne pouvait que davantage l'y encourager.

Et s'il était désormais habitué à ce que la belle Sherry au regard si innocent lui fasse perdre la tête, par vengeance, cette nuit, elle s'apprêtait à véritablement le surprendre…

Une surprise qui ne fut que formidablement délicieuse, incroyable d'audace et de témérité. Tandis qu'elle continuait, avec application, de titiller son sexe en usant de tous les moyens offerts par sa merveilleuse bouche, des plus infimes pressions de la langue en divers points plus ou moins sensibles qui le faisaient vibrer aux succions profondes et langoureuses qui faisaient résonner ces vibrations jusqu'à la moelle de ses os, Sherry laissa certains de ses doigts délaisser ses bourses et s'aventurer nonchalamment le long de son périnée, qu'elle découvrit, en le palpant avec délicatesse et contentement, particulièrement ferme. Ce ne fut que lorsque sa jeune et belle amante ralentit quelque peu les mouvements de sa bouche afin de plonger dans les siens des yeux pétillants de malice que Jake prit conscience de l'incursion de ces subreptices phalanges au bord de chemins jusqu'alors vierges de toute exploration.

Après quelques caresses préliminaires, très subtiles, qui mirent Jake dans un état de suspicion et d'impatience mêlées, révélant à cet endroit particulier une sensibilité tout à fait insoupçonnée, Sherry n'hésita pas un instant de plus et introduisit presque d'un seul coup l'un de ses doigts par l'ouverture qui se révélait, étonnamment sans difficulté, devant lui. Le bel apollon se raidit aussitôt, contractant tous ses muscles, tandis qu'au même instant son sexe sursauta puis parut se mettre à frissonner plus intensément qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il sembla même à Sherry qu'il venait de grossir entre ses lèvres jusqu'à des proportions qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais atteintes ! Tandis que cette sensation ne faisait que raviver sa propre faim, l'encourageait à rendre de nouveau plus avides ses succions, les caresses brûlantes de sa langue tremblante et moite, la vive réaction de Jake à cette intime incursion lui plut profondément et la convainquit plutôt de ralentir à l'extrême les mouvements de sa bouche pour laisser son bel amant concentré sur ceux de son doigt qui se mettait à l'explorer avec intrépidité.

Jake était tout retourné par ce que lui faisait découvrir son adorable petite amie. Il avait attendu, et certainement même espéré, toutes sortes de délicieux châtiments de sa part… sans se douter un seul instant de celui qu'elle finirait par choisir ! La surprise et les premiers brefs moments d'une honte toute puérile passés, le mercenaire réalisait comme les tâtonnements de ce petit doigt égaré dans les profondeurs de sa chair étaient fabuleux. Pas un instant il n'aurait cru que cela pouvait être aussi bon ! Et pourtant, le plaisir était à présent tel que ses jambes en étaient toutes flageolantes, son corps inondé de fabuleux frissons, et il concentrait tous ses efforts à essayer de retenir le feu qui bouillait à l'intérieur de son bas‑ventre en menaçant de plus en plus, attisé par la douceur des lèvres de Sherry, de ne s'en échapper que trop hâtivement. Hors de question de laisser un tel instant de plénitude s'écourter ainsi : il n'avait encore jamais connu un bien-être pareil, et il entendait que cela dure aussi longtemps que possible !

Mais si farouche que fût sa détermination, autant que l'avait été, d'ailleurs, celle de Sherry un instant auparavant, Jake comprit bien qu'il ne résisterait pas bien plus longtemps. Bientôt, les mouvements de son corps, de son bassin en particulier, trahirent son impatience à atteindre le point culminant de son délice. Et Sherry le remarqua sans tarder ! Revancharde, elle voulut lui faire chèrement payer cet orgasme dans lequel, un instant plus tôt, il l'avait précipitée de force. Il avait refusé de l'entendre lorsqu'elle l'avait supplié de l'épargner ? Elle continuerait en échange de le torturer sans lui offrir l'extase de la libération ! Et pour ce faire, elle retira le pénis brûlant de sa bouche, au grand désarroi de son partenaire dont le regard se voila aussitôt d'une contrariété qui fit aussitôt battre le cœur de la belle mutine un peu plus fort, rougir ses joues de malice et lui fit pousser, sans le vouloir, un petit murmure enchanté, et serra le pouce et l'index autour de l'appendice frissonnant et inondé de salive. Alors qu'elle retenait fermement son éjaculation par la pression qu'elle exerçait ainsi à la base de son pénis, un sourire narquois et très satisfait à présent aux lèvres, Sherry se mit à tortiller ce doigt qui se trouvait à l'intérieur…

La réaction tant espérée ne se fit pas attendre : l'impatience devint une rage bouillante, véhémente, irrésistiblement contenue, néanmoins, par les doigts de Sherry qui l'écrasaient avec une puissance bien étonnante pour une jeune femme d'apparence si inoffensive ! Sans pouvoir trouver le moyen de se relâcher, la pression que Jake sentait s'exercer à l'intérieur de ses entrailles le déchirait à présent presque de douleur et agitait tout son corps de soubresauts, imprimait notamment à ses hanches des mouvements de va-et-vient péniblement réprimés qui lui faisaient pratiquement perdre l'équilibre. Comme elle l'avait fait un moment auparavant, Jake suppliait à présent des yeux Sherry de le libérer de son indicible tourment. Et plus le regard de Jake se faisait implorant, plus le sourire impitoyable et coquin qu'elle affichait s'élargissait… Comme elle prenait plaisir, à son tour, à le sentir ainsi à sa seule merci !

Rapidement, les tressaillements de Jake se firent véritablement tempétueux. Si Sherry avait tenu bon jusqu'alors, la violence de ses déhanchements lui fit soudainement, quoique très légèrement, relâcher son étreinte : il n'en fallut pas plus pour que se précipite directement la fureur de Jake sur son visage. Sherry eut à peine le temps de fermer les yeux avant de s'en prendre littéralement plein la figure ! C'était chaud et visqueux, et le dégoût et la honte qui l'envahirent presque aussitôt s'accompagnèrent toutefois d'un curieux sentiment d'excitation… Baissant des yeux soudain penauds sur elle, le pauvre garçon bredouilla d'inaudibles mots d'excuse cependant perdus dans un flot ininterrompu de jubilatoires soupirs de satisfaction. La voir ainsi défigurée par sa semence continuait même de lui procurer un étrange et pourtant très agréable effet…

S'il avait craint un instant d'être pour de bon être allé trop loin et lire, cette fois, dans le regard de sa petite amie une sincère irritation qui aurait été bien légitime, il la trouva plutôt perdue, déchiffrant dans ses beaux yeux une totale et très touchante incompréhension. Alors rasséréné et pris d'une honnête envie de la rassurer, Jake s'agenouilla pour mettre son visage à la hauteur du sien, souleva son menton tandis qu'elle essayait de se débarbouiller et, sans paraître un instant soucieux du liquide collant que Sherry sentait pourtant dégouliner abondamment sur ses lèvres, l'embrassa avec tendresse.

« T'es dégoûtant » protesta-t-elle, arrachant presque aussitôt, vivement, sa bouche de la sienne… avant de l'y joindre de nouveau, d'elle-même, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, sitôt que, sans s'inquiéter de cette interruption, Jake attira encore son visage vers le sien.

Ce baiser, plus ardent que le précédent, la fit terriblement frissonner. Elle sentit même, non sans une certaine gêne mêlée de ravissement, ses mamelons devenir rapidement très durs et presque douloureux. Si le renouveau de son désir n'avait été jusqu'alors qu'un engourdissement diffus dans ses membres inférieurs, elle le sentait tout d'un coup à présent irradier dans tout son corps et enflammer de sa chaleur tous ses sens. C'était la première fois qu'il l'embrassait tout juste après qu'elle se soit ainsi servi de sa bouche, et il y mettait, spontanément, une telle ferveur… qu'en dépit de la situation en apparence tout à fait rédhibitoire, elle en était infiniment heureuse et bouleversée ! Elle se dit même que, pour être embrassée comme ça, elle ne verrait aucun inconvénient à recommencer tout ça plus souvent !

Et puis quoi encore ! Revivre ça ? Elle devenait folle de penser des choses pareilles !

Oui, folle… songea-t-elle, incapable d'empêcher Jake de la serrer très fort dans ses bras, de lui rendre son accolade et de s'y perdre entièrement…

Après cette longue et étourdissante embrassade, Jake convint tout de même qu'il serait mieux de lui nettoyer un peu le visage. Tandis qu'il se levait pour aller chercher dans le tiroir de la table de nuit de quoi le lui essuyer, Sherry, sur ses genoux, demeurait figée, le cœur battant, à se caresser distraitement les lèvres, étrangement grisée par cette série de baisers tout à fait uniques, et curieusement déjà oublieuse de l'embarras qui l'avait sur le coup envahie…

Comme égarée entre rêve et réalité, Sherry se laissa, lorsqu'il revint auprès d'elle, tandis qu'il essuyait soigneusement son visage, bien après qu'il eût fini, longtemps cajoler comme une petite fille mélancolique. Comme elle se sentait bien contre lui, entre ses bras fermes et rassurants… Elle voulait que cela dure longtemps, refusait de se souvenir que ce ne pourrait être le cas, que leurs devoirs ne viendraient que trop tôt écourter ce moment magique qui n'appartenait enfin qu'à eux… Tant que cela durait, elle ne voulait qu'en profiter, en profiter pleinement aucun d'eux ne voulait se soucier de rien d'autre tant qu'ils en avaient l'occasion.

Petit à petit, à mesure qu'ils se frottaient doucement l'un à l'autre, leur étreinte apaisante se fit plus sensuelle. Les bras caressants de Jake passés autour d'elle, de son corps si exceptionnel malgré son apparence frêle et délicate, se firent plus insistants, le toucher de ses doigts plus troublant, leurs tranquilles, innocentes, pérégrinations sur sa peau toute soyeuse en titillant déjà néanmoins l'exquise sensibilité. Lorsqu'il prit conscience de l'effet de ces tendres attouchements sur sa compagne, Jake sentit commencer à renaître les braises de son propre désir à peine étouffées par sa précédente jouissance.

Bientôt, Sherry attira sur sa poitrine ses mains qu'elle referma sur chacun de ses seins, très désireuse de le sentir pincer ses mamelons dont l'érection tenace lu faisait perdre doucement la tête. Alors que Jake palpait et chatouillait ainsi délicatement la chair admirablement souple, tendrement veloutée, empreinte d'une chaleur incroyable, et sous laquelle il pouvait sentir le petit cœur tout affolé se mettre à palpiter vivement, son propre pouls se mit lui aussi à s'emballer, et il sentit même avec fierté son membre se dresser à nouveau lentement entre ses cuisses…

De brûlants baisers vinrent bientôt accompagner ces caresses. Sherry s'employa elle aussi à titiller avec une affection débordante la sensibilité de son amant, touchant avec une avidité croissante sa peau plus dure sous laquelle elle pouvait éprouver, apprécier, toute la fermeté de ses muscles. Sans une conscience très précise de ses propres gestes, elle finit par amener son bassin tout contre celui de Jake, ses doigts attirant le long membre tremblotant juste au bord de son intimité, déjà trempée et toute prête à l'accueillir. Ils ne tardèrent plus à se fondre l'un dans l'autre, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, sans cesser un seul instant de s'embrasser, de se serrer, de se toucher de partout. L'instinct prit le dessus et guida pour eux cette étreinte encore lente et cependant déjà fort étourdissante. L'air de la chambre s'emplit de leurs soupirs, se mit à vibrer sous l'intensité des émotions passionnées qu'ils partageaient : ils n'étaient plus qu'un, s'agrippant aveuglément l'un à l'autre comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Cette sensation fabuleuse était pour eux d'autant moins illusoire qu'elle avait endossé, à certains moments de leur vie, de leurs aventures communes, une grande et indiscutable part de véracité…

Subitement, s'arrachant sans prévenir aux bras de Jake amoureusement refermés sur elle, Sherry bondit vivement sur ses pieds et enjamba d'une détente aérienne la tête de son amant, laissant au passage pleuvoir sur son crâne et son visage, arrachées par la brusquerie de sa fuite au creuset bouillant où elles se confondaient, plusieurs gouttes de leurs abondantes sécrétions. Alors que la jeune femme disparaissait dans son dos, le mercenaire, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, la rattrapa in extremis par la main et se servit de son élan pour se lever à son tour. Mais elle lui échappa encore et courut à toutes jambes vers le lit où elle s'écroula à plat ventre lorsque, lancé à sa poursuite, il l'attrapa finalement par la taille. Il tira ensuite ses belles fesses à lui tout en s'agenouillant au pied du lit tandis qu'elle riait aux éclats sans pouvoir s'arrêter, bien incapable, alors, de lui opposer la moindre résistance. Jake écarta ses cuisses avant de plonger à pic au creux de leur chaleur pour se repaître avidement des secrets de sa féminité… Sherry accueillit l'incartade par un cri de surprise et de plaisir qui, se mêlant à ses éclats de rire, faillit pratiquement l'étrangler, son souffle qu'elle peina à reprendre rendant ainsi le trouble de la situation plus excitant encore…

Et puisque cette nuit semblait destinée à mettre du piment dans leur relation et qu'après tout, il avait jusqu'ici plutôt trouvé cela fort agréable, le bel apollon ne tarda pas à venir également goûter le tendre fruit défendu de son amante désormais impuissante, et le savoura avec délice…

Et cela lui plut rapidement, de sentir sous sa langue la douceur des replis charnus bordant le charmant orifice qui, peu à peu, commençait même timidement à s'entrebâiller. Continuant ainsi de le déguster tel une pomme des plus savoureuses, il n'en oubliait pas de titiller le sexe affamé de son adorable compagne et, l'index et le majeur plongés dans les intimes profondeurs de la fournaise liquide de son vagin, le pouce pressé sur son clitoris, il emprisonnait le petit organe par ses deux extrémités les plus sensibles et le livrait ainsi aux plus incroyables des stimulations. L'ensemble de ces tourments délicieux la laissait pantoise, parfaitement incapable de lui résister, de seulement souhaiter le faire… Bientôt, Sherry poussa un cri rauque et Jake ne sut dire si ce fut du fait de ses doigts qui refermèrent d'un coup plus vivement leur étreinte ou de celui de sa langue qui s'aventura de quelques millimètres dans les recoins les plus secrets de son corps…

De trempé qu'il était déjà, le sexe de Sherry se mettait à véritablement ruisseler, des flots brûlants qu'il sentait couler sur son avant-bras, et sa langue était prise dans un étau qui, sous l'effet d'une volupté qu'il ne parvenait à imaginer, ne faisait que se resserrer. L'état de transe dans lequel semblait plongée sa tendre amante lui était véritablement inconnu… mais la sentir ainsi l'excitait comme un fou, et vint le moment où il devint pour lui impossible de continuer de résister à ses propres envies.

Lorsque, cédant enfin à ses pulsions, l'hédoniste Edonien délaissa son adorable croupe ferme et parfaitement ronde pour grimper sur le lit avec elle, Sherry, retrouvant dans l'accalmie quelques forces, hilare, joueuse, s'enfuit en rampant entre les draps. Dans un élan d'une incontrôlable sauvagerie dont l'origine lui était à lui-même inconnue, il la rattrapa alors par la nuque et la plaqua fermement contre le lit, approchant son bassin du sien jusqu'à ce que leurs sexes se touchent, se frottent… Sherry se raidit brusquement, subitement impatiente, avide, excitée par cette brutalité. Il s'en rendit compte et, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, joua à la torturer en prolongeant interminablement son attente, résistant ce faisant bravement aux assauts du désir furieux dont il était lui-même l'objet…

Lorsqu'il la pénétra enfin, brusquement, presque violemment, dans un empressement une fois encore entièrement dénué de la douceur qu'il manifestait habituellement, elle se sentit si puissamment possédée qu'elle cessa de lutter et s'abandonna, se livra complètement aux tourments d'un plaisir qu'elle sentait lui déchirer la chair.

Jake embraya sans attendre sur des va-et-vient brutaux, d'une vigueur presque bestiale qui, si elle lui était assez peu coutumière dans leurs élans d'amour, conquit sans résistance aucune la jeune femme dont le souffle était littéralement coupé, les délectables pêches veloutées de ses seins écrasées contre le matelas, oppressive compression qui la tiraillait de toute sa tyrannie, accroissant sa détresse, son abandon total au plaisir violent, électrique, sauvage qui l'entraînait irrémédiablement vers des abîmes sans fond…

Jake observait d'un œil gourmand, infiniment satisfait, le dos de Sherry qui roulait sous les vagues de plaisir initiées par les poussées en avant emportées, de plus en plus brusques, de son bassin, l'harmonieuse ligne que sa colonne vertébrale creusait tout le long de son dos brisée au niveau de ses reins, infléchie dans un angle à la beauté farouche et absolue.

Alors qu'il n'avait, au moment de la prendre, résisté que de justesse à l'envie nouvelle et étrangement pressante de s'introduire en elle par la voie qu'avait à peine exploré sa langue peu de temps avant, à laquelle il ne cesserait probablement plus d'être soumis, désormais, et ne pourrait sans doute, il ne lui vint pas à l'esprit, soit du fait de l'emportement fiévreux dont il était l'objet, soit parce qu'il la connaissait suffisamment bien, que Sherry pourrait le lui refuser, s'empêcher bien longtemps de céder, perspective qui l'affolait intensément, et désirant cependant pousser à son paroxysme ce spectacle merveilleux du corps de son amante en transe, Jake laissa glisser l'un de ses pouces par le petit orifice encore offert à son regard. Il n'eut pas à forcer, le doigt entra sans la moindre difficulté, et Sherry accueillit l'audacieuse intromission par un feulement formidable et une contraction brutale de son bas-ventre qui le ravit au plus haut point… Elle aimait ça, constata-t-il avec satisfaction, savourant sa douce revanche sur ce qu'elle lui avait fait à lui quelques instants plus tôt, elle adorait ça ! Et elle en redemandait silencieusement, poussant plus vigoureusement ses hanches contre son bassin à chaque fois qu'il s'enfonçait au plus profond d'elle. A lui non plus, il ne lui vint pas à l'esprit de lui refuser ce qu'elle réclamait… Il continua interminablement d'accentuer les pressions de son doigt sur les parois douces bien que plus sèches et ses pénétrations se faisaient de plus en plus vigoureuses tandis que lui-même se laissait sombrer dans la même frénésie tyrannique qui évaporait jusqu'à l'idée même de retenue…

Ils n'étaient plus qu'un, étroitement liés, corps et âme, le même appétit enflammant la même chair tyrannisée de désir. Ils en voulaient tous les deux encore plus, à s'y perdre, à s'y oublier, à ne plus être jamais deux, distincts l'un de l'autre.

Et là, au comble de l'extase, son être consumé de bonheur, Sherry se mit à hurler :

« Je t'aime, Jake ! Je t'aime comme je n'avais encore jamais aimé ! »

Touché en plein cœur, Jake suspendit sans le vouloir ses va-et-vient, tout aussi brusquement qu'il les avait entamés. Essayant maladroitement de dissimuler l'immense émotion qui le pénétrait à cet instant, il railla d'un air penaud :

« Tu m'as piqué ma réplique : j'allais te dire exactement la même chose !

– Dis-le quand même » supplia Sherry d'une voix qui n'était qu'un gémissement étouffé et qui ne fit pourtant qu'accroître les tourments de son amant.

Par-dessus son épaule, elle lançait vers lui un regard éperdument amoureux et comblé auquel il essaya encore sottement de résister, n'acceptant toujours pas de se livrer au vertige étourdissant de la confession.

« A quoi bon, puisque tu m'as enlevé les mots de la bouche ? tenta-t-il vainement d'opposer.

– Dis-le quand même… »

Le timbre presque éteint de la voix tremblante et mélodieuse de Sherry abattit ses dernières défenses et le convainquit de capituler. Tâchant de reprendre le pas sur le rythme effréné de sa respiration haletante, Jake murmura ces mots tout en sentant avec une délicieuse honte comme son pénis se gonflait davantage et comme le vagin de Sherry se resserrait plus fort tandis qu'il les prononçait avec une grave sincérité :

« Sherry… Tu fais battre mon cœur comme jamais personne ne l'a fait battre avant. »

Un sourire béat s'affichait même sur ses lèvres. Il vit sa belle Sherry redresser les épaules, lever la tête vers lui. Devinant d'instinct son dessein, il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser passionnément, enserrant de ses mains redevenues tendres et aimantes son buste frêle et magnifique. Elle frissonna dans ses bras, de pur bonheur lui aussi tremblait certainement de la même manière. Leur baiser s'étendit à l'infini.

Et puis l'appétit de leurs chairs se rappela à eux, et ils ne tardèrent plus à s'y soumettre sagement de nouveau, demeurant collés l'un à l'autre. Quelques secondes à peine après cette reprise, la volupté qui s'était un instant tue pour laisser parler leurs sentiments déferla de plus belle en eux, plus violemment encore, tumultueuse, et, presque pris au dépourvu, ils ne purent cette fois résister à cet assaut. Sherry, glissant soudainement des bras du mercenaire pour se retenir de justesse des siens au lit, fut la première à y céder dans un cri étouffé, pour le plus grand plaisir des yeux et des oreilles de son partenaire.

Figé comme une statue et les yeux écarquillés, ébahi, fasciné, Jake la regardait jouir, admirant les sublimes contorsions de ses épaules, de ses omoplates saillantes, les soubresauts incohérents de son dos, les tressaillements furieux de sa croupe contre son bas-ventre. Comme intiment soudé à sa chair fondante, il ressentait les moindres tremblements de son corps comme s'il avait été le sien. Il appréciait aussi le massage puissant dont était gratifiée sa verge emprisonnée dans les profondeurs de son bas-ventre, au rythme des contractions incoercibles de son vagin. Son seul regret, sa seule frustration était de ne pouvoir la rejoindre dans cette extase, écrasé qu'il était en elle par le muscle vigoureux, sa jouissance une fois encore cruellement retenue à la base frémissante de son sexe par cette pression des plus extraordinaires. Son cœur avait cessé de battre, sa poitrine de respirer il lui semblait mourir tandis que, sous ses yeux, sa belle amante touchait les cieux du Paradis…

Tyrannique et taquine jusqu'au bout, même lorsque les actes de son corps échappaient aux commandements de sa raison il ne l'en admirait, ne l'en aimait, n'en désirait être sien comme qu'elle ne fût sienne que plus ardemment encore !

Puis elle se détendit enfin, ouvrant la voie, comme une violente dépression, à une éjaculation fulgurante qui l'emplit aussitôt jusqu'aux plus lointaines profondeurs de sa féminité, lui arrachant encore, comme à Jake, accompagnée de langoureux foudroiements qui coururent impitoyablement tout le long de sa moelle épinière, force gémissements éteints et de longs soupirs de volupté.

Tous deux se joignaient enfin pleinement dans cette intense communion, assouvis, apaisés, amoureux et unis.

Résistant vaillamment à l'engourdissement du corps qui succédait à l'orgasme, Jake était demeuré dans la même position que durant leurs ébats, sur ses genoux, le buste encore droit. Mais son regard était toutefois voilé par des paupières lasses, et la sueur qui coulait dans ses yeux lorsqu'il essayait de les soulever l'empêcha longtemps de pouvoir regarder son adorable petit age, sa douce Sherry chérie, quand bien même ce n'était plus là que son seul et plus cher souhait.

Quand il l'exauça enfin, il put contempler la belle jeune femme qui, le buste abandonné sur le lit, la joue écrasée contre le matelas, regardait vers lui d'entre les draps défaits avec un merveilleux sourire. Elle respirait lentement, presque paisiblement, ses grands et beaux yeux tout ouverts, lumineux elle ressemblait à une apparition onirique, nymphe, fée, somptueuse déesse d'un étrange songe qui aurait inexplicablement pris corps dans sa réalité.

Ses yeux le fixaient, l'enveloppaient de douceur il la regardait aussi. Elle avait l'air d'être parfaitement heureuse. Il l'était également…

« Tu m'en laisses croquer un bout ? »

Allongé en travers des jambes de Sherry, assise en tailleur, la tête sur sa cuisse, Jake lançait un regard gourmand vers la pomme qu'elle était allée chercher un peu plus tôt dans la cuisine et dégustait avidement sous ses yeux. Levant les sourcils, retenant la mâchoire qu'elle était sur le point de refermer sur la chair délectable du beau fruit couleur de l'interdit, Sherry hésita un court instant avant d'agiter la tête en signe de dénégation. Déçu, Jake insista et, devant son nouveau refus, ajouta :

« La pomme après l'amour, c'est vraiment ce que je préfère !

– Hum ? fit Sherry d'une petite voix railleuse accompagnée d'un grand sourire taquin. Tu mens très mal, mon chéri. Je sais bien qu'il y a des choses que tu aimes largement plus que ça ! »

Et, du majeur de la main qui tenait la pomme dont elle venait sans scrupule de croquer un bout, toujours souriante, elle fit un petit geste rappelant une vis que l'on tourne pour l'aider à se frayer un chemin plus en profondeur…

Lorsqu'un frisson dans le creux des reins lui fit saisir sa vicieuse allusion, Jake explosa en se jetant sur elle :

« Toi… ! Espèce de… ! Donne-moi ça, d'abord ! Donne-moi cette pomme ou je me fâche ! »


End file.
